


Yeah, He's Got Me Helpless

by CursedwithaFairytale



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Broadway, Hamilton References, M/M, Miscast Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedwithaFairytale/pseuds/CursedwithaFairytale
Summary: Kurt Hummel knew there would be a group performing something from Hamilton this year. He wasn't surprised when the song chosen was "The Schuyler Sisters".. but he was surprised by how attractive Peggy was... 
Written for the Klaine Advent 2016 Prompt: Audience





	

Kurt politely clapped as some of his fellow Broadway stars exited the stage. The Miscast event was without a doubt Kurt's favourite event of the year. He loved seeing the new talents New York had to offer. So far, he'd been pretty impressed with the acts. The man performing "Dead Girl Walking" could be a great Veronica, and the men who sang the duet of "A Boy Like That" definitely had passion. Rachel, his 'date' for the evening, seemed really taken by the girl who sang "In The Heights". 

"I mean, could you rap like that?" She asked, "I know I can't, and there aren't many things I can't do on stage!" 

Kurt hummed in agreement, "She is talented. I could see her in a lot of productions in the future." 

"Well, she better not take Angelica from me. Though I can't rap like that, I was practically born for the part!" 

Kurt raised his eyebrow, but didn't comment. "Do you think they'll do a _Hamilton_ song this year? That show is definitely the most popular right now." He asked instead. 

"I heard a rumour that some guys are, but I don't know what song." She shrugged, "Hopefully they'll do more _Wicked_ , or..." 

Kurt stopped listening as the next group was introduced. They didn't say the actor's names, but the song was recognisable enough. 

"The Schuyler Sisters". How predictable. 

The woman who came on as Aaron Burr wore a white dress and blue cardigan. Kurt might have picked a different shade of blue for her, but he couldn't deny she played the part well. She added just the right amount of attitude as she introduced the men behind her. 

" _... His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza, sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at..._ " 

Angelica was portrayed by Wes Montgomery, an actor who was working on _Fiddler on the Roof_. Kurt only recognised him because Rachel used to bitch about him all the time. She never let go of the fact his choir group beat hers in regionals during high school.

Eliza was played by David Thompson, who was currently acting in _School of Rock_. Kurt had the privilege of seeing him perform a couple of weeks ago. He couldn't deny that David was really good... even while singing a part that was at least three octaves below his normal key. 

Then there was the third guy playing Peggy... 

_Damn_ Kurt thought he was cute. 

He had curls that looked like they couldn't be tamed, which usually Kurt would think was messy but on him it was _hot_. He was definitely shorter than the other two, but he was no less muscular underneath his dress shirt. The yellow vest, which would've looked ridiculous on anyone else, made his skin glow and eyes shine. 

And don't forget his smile, or his voice. God, Kurt thought his voice could cure anything. It was so energetic and, well, _peppy_ that Kurt Kurt couldn't think of a more perfect Peggy.

Yeah, it was definitely working for him. 

"That's Blaine Anderson." Rachel whispered, "he's currently on _Jersey Boys_ , but there are rumours he'll become Laurens's understudy when Anthony leaves." 

Kurt nodded, not taking his eyes off the boy in front of him. He couldn't help but smile as Blaine whined his lines and pouted.

(Is it possible to think pouting was cute on a guy you only learned about forty seconds ago?)

The group onstage were completely immersed in their roles. Kurt appreciated how Wes portrayed the leading role as Angelica. His voice was loud and he held his head high, but he moved with grace and didn't hide Angelica's feminineness. Like Eliza, David's voice was sweet, and he seemed in awe with everything. Then Blaine, geez, was there anything that he wasn't doing for the role?

Rachel looked over and gave him a knowing smile. "Blaine's cute, isn't he? I think he'll make a fantastic Laurens."

'I bet he'd be fantastic as anyone', Kurt thought.

He wasn't lying either. Though Blaine only had two lines, he played the background really well. Kurt laughed at Blaine's facial expressions while Burr confronted Angelica. If that's what his acting looked like, Kurt would hate to see Blaine on a bad day.

" _We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal..._ "

Kurt was impressed. Blaine looked like he had the dance moves down flat. And the attitude he gave when he shouted work, _damn_ , Kurt couldn't help but smile.

When the final note was played and the men took their bows, Rachel put away her phone. Kurt would thank her later.

~*~

After the final bow of the evening, Rachel declared that she and Kurt had to go backstage and congratulate the performers. As they went, Kurt said hello to a couple of his former costars, and introduced himself to a couple more. He wasn't very famous (yet), but he did tour with _West Side Story_ for a while, and he was currently rehearsing for _Anastasia_. He tried not to show his surprise when some of the newer stars recognised him.

Kurt was trying to get back to Rachel when someone was accidentally pushed into him. The man laughed before he offered an apology to Kurt.

Kurt stopped breathing when he realised _Blaine Anderson_ was the one who bumped into him.

"Blaine, with all the dancing you do one would think you'd have some balance!" Kurt looked to the side and saw David Thompson walking up to them.

David turned to Kurt, "Hi, I'm David. Sorry for my friend here, when he's not performing he's the clumsiest person ever."

Blaine punched David's shoulder before grinning. (Kurt felt like he was going to pass out). "I swear I'm just on a performance high." Blaine turned and looked at Kurt.

(His eyes were the colour of fall. Kurt knew there was a reason he loved that season.)

It took a hard jab from David to get Blaine out of his similar trance. "Hi, yeah sorry." Blaine said. He held out his hand, "My name's Blaine."

Kurt took his hand, silently wondering if he was still warm from the stage lights. "Kurt."

Blaine smiled, but didn't let go of Kurt's hand. Kurt couldn't say he minded.

"Okay, well, that's my cue to leave," David interrupted. "I'll tell Wes and Rachel you two found each other. Text us when you're ready to go Blaine."

"Yeah, oka- wait who's Rachel?"

"She's with me," Kurt admitted, "I didn't know she was trying to set us up though."

"I didn't know what those two were planning either." Blaine confessed, "But why don't you and I head over to the bar for a couple of drinks? Hopefully our friends will find something better to do than spy on us."

Kurt smiled, "How could I say no to that?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely inspired by the [Miscast performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYmavCsp8Hs) and the [ Ham4Ham performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3C4vmM5mQT8).  
> This isn't my best work, but with finals coming up my brain is kind of fried. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [Rebloggable on Tumblr](https://cursedwithafairytale.tumblr.com/post/154267980075/klaine-advent-day-1-audience)


End file.
